


ACAB?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Police, Police Bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is bullied by a cop... Would she have to spend a night in prison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACAB?

Morgana drove to job. Damn alarm clock... if I only denied Arthur's visit yesterday... but he's your brother and he needed your help, girl. Morgana felt nervous, so she switched her radio on, inserted the Iron Maiden CD and turned the volume button to the right. The loud music helped her to relax. Suddenly a police car stopped in front of hers with the sounding sirens. Morgana's foot dumped brake to the floor. The door opened and a cop stepped out.  
The tall cop walked towards the car slowly. Morgana searched her wallet to find the driving license and stuff. The cop bent down a bit, so she could see into the car. Her long golden hair reflected the sunrays like a leprachaun's pot. "You broke the speed limit, ma'am." "Sorry," answered Morgana hastingly... she had never felt so nervous in her life. She handed her documents to the cop. She checked it quickly. "Alright, for today I'll leave you a warning." Morgana fetched a sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
It sucked at work. The boss' wife probably hadn't allowed him to screw her the previous day, for he was really beyond endurance. Morgana's head ached, so she drove home directly, there she took a pill and went for sleep. And her sleep was possessed by the strange dreams about the golden-haired policewoman.  
Another morning came. And another check as well. This time Morgana assured to hold the speed limit, but the cop showed her the radar gun. Alright, five kph over... there should be some tolerance, shouldn't it? The cop pushed her head into the car, so Morgana was almost touching the hair, which enchanted her. They weren't fragile nor weak. She had never ever seen such a delicate fair hair. "Okay, one last warning," whispered the cop. "But pay attention to your driving!"  
And at the job it kept being fucked up. The boss acted a dick again and the coffee machine went down. Morgana thought she’d go insane. She was suffering from splitting headache at the moment and she couldn’t really concentrate on driving. At least it’s Friday, thought Morgana. And then she saw the red stop sign again. Ah, damn it… I give up. Morgana drove to the side of the road and switched the engine off. It’s some sort of police bully or what? thought Morgana to herself. “I know, I broke the speed limit again, huh?” She was quite sure she didn’t, but the cop just nodded and showed her the radar gun’s display again. Five kph over again… But Morgana didn’t care. All she wanted was to get rid off that splitting headache.  
The cop drove her to the station and locked her behind the bars. Well, thought Morgana, at least it’s cool here… and that terrible headache seems to stop finally. Morgana was told she’ll stay there ‘til the morning. Okay, it’s fine… your head doesn’t ache anymore. You’ll have a nap here and everything’s gonna be alright tomorrow.  
Morgana woke up. There was darkness everywhere. Everything remained perfectly quiet, not a single leaf shivered in the breeze behind the window. But Morgana felt strange… like if someone was watching her… She kept peering into the darkness. Yes- there was a silhouette. Someone is sitting in my cell, watching me sleeping. Morgana’s hand fumbled around, looking for some weapon… just for the case something would happen.  
The figure stood up and came to her- slow, decent steps. Morgana was scared, harmless, weaponless… at mercy of the stranger. When the night visitor crawled closer, Morgana recognized the golden curls which enchanted her yesterday… and a day before. “Is something wrong, officer?” asked Morgana carefully. “Morgause?” she added as she finally read the name on her chest. The blonde knelt next to Morgana… and then it all happened so quick- one girl’s hand tangled into Morgana’s hair, the other one ran down to her crotch and her lips were pressed against officer’s. Her heart started to race, her thighs shivering, her lips kissing the cop, her pussy opening hungrily. “Nothing’s wrong,” replied Morgause, almost breathless. “Not anymore.”

 

" Girl, I think about you every day now"

\- Guns N' Roses (Patience)


End file.
